villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Demon Woman
The Babaeng Impakta (roughly translated 'Demon Woman') was one of Darna's original enemies from the 1940's. She is comprised of two beings * Roma * Impy There was once a moneyed girl (Roma (TV3)) with the defect people oft thought of as a hump on her back. What was unknown to everyone was that she actually had a this demonic twin conjoined to her- a demon that wished evil upon the world and tried many times to get her to give in to murderous urges. Roma was at first, able to sate her demonic twin's temptation. She falls in love with a young man, but she later discovers that the young man was merely using her for her money. Then and there, she gives in to Impy and murders the man and his secret lover. Eventually the original Darna defeats her along with three other villains. However a storm reveals the four encased in hail-blocks. Upon their discovery, Dr. Danilo Morgan quickly acquires them. Because of his tweaking the casings, the four manage to escape and wreak havoc around the town of San Martin. The villainesses demand to see Darna but instead are faced by the Keeper of the Stone (the original Darna) who promises to give them the stone, if they leave the town alone. The Keeper keeps her promise but only gives little of the power to the four villainesses before a darkness consumes them. However, the darkness releases the twin demons in the form of the Demon Woman and she once again begins to wreak havoc on her own, taking hearts from men and leaving the corpses at the foot of the original Darna's memorial. Roma appears to project her hatred of her ex-lover and his secret lover onto every single one of her victims. When Darna finds Roma attacking the town once again, she fights her off and manages to separate the twins. Due to the shock of the forced separation, both the Impy and Roma apparently die. Separated, they later both come back to life, freed from each other, with Roma seeking retribution and Impy looking to act as symbiote and feed hatred to a new host. During the separation of Roma and Impy, Roma seeks for forgiveness and falls in love with a man. Meanwhile, Impy choosed random people to be controlled by him. The victims that were controlled by Impy where Eduardo, Ms. Perfecta and Carding. All of them were un-controlled thanks to Darna. Then days later, Impy came to Roma. Roma sprayed church water on Impy so that Impy can die. Impy pretended that he is dying. Then, Gabriel appeared angry at Roma. Then, Impy was about to kill Gabriel but Roma said no. Then, Roma finds out the truth ans Impy controlled Roma again! She became Babaeng Impakta. The next day, Babaeng Impakta went to Narda where she attacked her. Narda escapes from Babaeng Impakta and Nara turns to Darna. Then, B. Impakta appears and impy went to Darna and the Superhero was controlled by Impy. This should likely turn Babaeng Impakta back to Roma. Then, a lot of things happened to Roma and Impy. Then, both of them were captured separately by Dr. Morgan and Dr. Morgan made an agreement with Impy. She has a baby whom Kobra Powers and Abilities * Super-Human Strength - They are capable of carrying people as twice as their own weight. * Flight ''' - When alongside with her Allies, Roma received the Powerup of Flight, she uses this to transport in one's place Fast * '''Sharp Claws and Teeth - Impy had Demonic like Claws she used for Grasping Heart * Long Tentacle- like Arms - this Ability is their Main Weapon, seen in TV, the girl then controls the twin's extra arms that lengthen, with sharp claws. Impy has elastic arms which she use as a weapon. * Hypnotic Host '''- When Impy, was separated from Roma, he can act as a symbiotic and attach itself to other beings. * '''Telepathic Powers - It seems like when it Attach and Hypnotize a person, it's seems like Impy Knows His/Her's Fears or Hatred , which driven them to do Evil Weakness * Seperation * Hurting one of them neither Impy or Roma Difference from the Comic Book * Impy's appearance was a reptilian like green creature but her looks were altered on TV series to make her appearance more scary. * Impy was never separated from Roma, She was a permanent parasite living in Roma's body * Roma didn't die on the comic book. Darna was able to save her by killing Impy with the use of holywater. Giving her a chance for a normal happy life, a happier ending compared to her television counterpart * Roma is Impy's only host Category:Demon Category:TV Show Villains Category:Monsters Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Related to Hero Category:Tragic Category:Twin/Clone